A HAPPY END ?
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Donghae yang memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia fotografi karena kakaknya, bertemu dengan Hyukjae yang untuk pertama kalinya memahami impian Donghae. Mereka memutuskan untuk bersama, sebelum akhirnya Donghae mendapatkan tawaran belajar di New York. Masihkah kebersamaan itu diinginkan? [School-Life Fic] [REMAKE MANGA MY FIRST LOVE]
1. PART 1

**A HAPPY END ...?**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance,** **Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 ** _All the fears you feel inside, it ending here..._**

.

.

Hari mulai gelap ketika Donghae sampai di rumah. Pemuda berusia delapan belas itu berjalan gontai menuju flat sederhana yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya setahun belakangan ini. Tas sekolah berwarna hitam yang menjadi teman seperjuangannya ia seret dengan malas, berkali-kali ia terdengar membuang napas berat sambil terus melangkah. Semua yang ia alami hari ini memang berat. Lupa mengerjakan tugas, dimarahi karena ketiduran di kelas dan terakhir ia tidak menangkap pelajaran hari ini. Kehidupan sekolah yang Donghae jalani semakin hari semakin mencekik. Serius, tugas sekolah yang seolah tidak ada habisnya itu terasa membunuh perlahan.

Pagi ini Donghae berangkat sekolah lebih awal karena semalam ia lupa mengerjakan tugasnya. Donghae malah asyik keluyuran hingga malam untuk memotret langit, dengan kamera kesayangannya yang merupakan peninggalan kakaknya yang sudah meninggal. Dan karena hal itu juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa Donghae pulang hampir malam hari ini. Sepulang sekolah tadi Donghae mampir ke studio milik mendiang kakaknya, ia membereskan foto yang belum sempat digantung dan mencetak beberapa foto hasil jepretan mendiang kakaknya.

Lee Donghwa berusia empat tahun lebih tua dari Donghae. Sosoknya yang lembut dan dewasa sangat dikagumi Donghae. Sebagai anak sulung yang nantinya akan mewarisi perusahaan keluarga, Donghwa sangat bertanggungjawab dan bisa diandalkan. Apapun yang dilakukan Donghwa selalu membuat Donghae kagum, ia ingin menjadikan kakaknya sebagai panutan dan berusaha mengikuti semua yang dilakukan kakaknya. Termasuk mengikuti jejaknya menjadi seorang fotografer alam.

Sejak remaja Donghwa dikenal sebagai fotografer muda berbakat, karya pertamanya diakui oleh profesional hingga membawanya ke puncak kesuksesan dan memiliki studio sendiri. Sayangnya, Donghwa tidak bisa menikmati kesuksesannya lebih lama karena harus meninggalkan dunia ini lebih cepat. Donghwa meninggal di usianya yang baru menginjak angka dua puluh. Saat itu Donghwa sedang memotret di pantai Haeundae, dan tanpa diduga terjadi tsunami besar. Donghwa terseret arus dan kemungkinan meninggal sebelum ditemukan tim SAR. Jasadnya baru ditemukan tiga hari setelah kejadian. Mengingat kejadian itu, membuat Donghae pusing dan sakit hati. Ia tidak menyangka akan kehilangan kakaknya secepat itu.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara lembut yang sangat familiar itu membuyarkan lamunan Donghae. Ia yang sedari tadi berdiri sambil melamun didekat jendela kamarnya terkesiap karena panggilan itu.

"Hyukjae, kapan kau datang?" tanya Donghae sambil menghampiri pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang dipanggil Hyukjae itu memandangi Donghae dengan alis bertaut, lalu duduk di tepian tempat tidur. "Baru saja. Tapi sepertinya kau terlalu asyik melamun hingga tidak menyadari kehadiranku."

"Oh," sahut Donghae asal. Ia kemudian merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Aku datang karena saat pulang sekolah tadi tidak melihatmu," kata Hyukjae menjelaskan.

"Oh, aku ke studio kakakku dan lupa memberitahumu. Maaf, aku tergesa-gesa tadi." Donghae beringsut, lalu duduk di samping Hyukjae.

"Oh iya, aku dapat hadiah dari kontes memotret bulan lalu. Tapi karena bukan juara pertama, aku tidak dapat banyak."

Hyukjae tersenyum bangga sambil menatap mata _hazel_ Donghae yang berkilauan, ia suka sekali melihat senyum Donghae yang cerah. Semenjak mendiang kakaknya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, Hyukjae hampir tidak pernah melihat Donghae tersenyum secerah itu.

"Benarkah? Jadi, apa kau akan mengajakku jalan-jalan nanti?" tanya Hyukjae antusias. Matanya tak kalah berbinar, senyumnya juga terlihat cerah dan tulus.

"Hmm, setelah kupotong untuk keperluan rumah sisanya benar-benar tidak banyak." Mata sendu Donghae melengkung, ia takut mengecewakan Hyukjae yang selama dua tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Hyukjae tertawa pelan sambil mengelus lembut rambut _brunette_ Donghae yang mulai panjang. "Suruh siapa kau kabur dari rumah dan nekat hidup sendiri? Lihat, sekarang baru terasa hidup mandiri diusia remaja itu sulit."

Setahun setelah Donghwa meninggal, Donghae memang memilih tinggal sendiri di flat sederhana yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Ia nekat meninggalkan rumah karena ayahnya menentang keinginan Donghae untuk menjadi fotografer seperti kakaknya. Sang ayah marah besar saat mengetahui anak bungsunya ingin mengikuti jejak mendiang anak sulungnya. Beliau yang sudah berusia lanjut tidak mau kejadian yang menimpa anak sulungnya terulang, itu sebabnya dia menentang keras keinginan Donghae dan hanya ingin Donghae hidup sebagai calon pewaris tunggal perusahaan keluarga.

Terjadi pertengkaran besar saat Donghae nekat ikut kontes memotret di festival musim panas tahun lalu. Ayahnya yang mengetahui Donghae mengikuti kontes itu diam-diam, langsung memarahinya dan tidak segan memukulnya. Sejak saat itu hubungannya dengan sang ayah meregang dan akhirnya Donghae memilih untuk pergi dari rumah. Enggan berurusan dengan ayahnya lagi.

Donghae mengembuskan napas panjang. "Kau benar, hidup mandiri memang susah. Aku harus belajar dengan giat sepanjang hari dan saat akhir pekan tiba aku harus bekerja dengan giat juga." Ia kemudian melirik Hyukjae yang masih menatapnya. "Haruskah aku kembali ke rumah ayah saja?"

Hyukjae berpikir sejenak sebelum mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Hmm, lakukan apapun yang menurutmu terbaik. Aku di sini akan selalu mendukung apapun yang menjadi keputusanmu."

Ucapan Hyukjae barusan membuat Donghae tersenyum. Ini lah alasan kenapa Donghae bertahan bersamanya selama dua tahun ini. Padahal Donghae yang terkenal _cassanova_ itu tidak pernah menjalin hubungan lebih dari tiga bulan sebelumnya. Tapi Hyukjae berbeda, dia memiliki sesuatu yang selama ini Donghae cari dan tidak ia temukan di sosok siapapun. Mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu adalah sekumpulan gadis yang hanya tahu belanja dan bersenang-senang memamerkan ketampanan Donghae. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa memahami Donghae seperti Hyukjae yang memahaminya.

Hyukjae pribadi yang menyenangkan, namun ada kalanya dia sangat tertutup pada orang lain. Ah, dan dia juga sangat galak, tidak mudah mendekatinya. Butuh waktu dan usaha untuk Donghae mendapatkan hatinya seperti sekarang ini. Donghae bahkan tidak ingat, berapa kali Hyukjae menolaknya dulu. Oh, Donghae juga ingat, Hyukjae selalu memakinya dengan kata kasar setiap kali Donghae berusaha merayunya. Bahkan saat pertama kali menyatakan cinta, Hyukjae menendang tulang keringnya dengan keras. Serius, itu sakit sekali.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika kau mau kembali ke rumah ayahmu dan berdamai dengannya. Tapi jika kau memutuskan untuk tetap hidup mandiri seperti sekarang, aku juga tidak keberatan dan akan selalu mendukungmu," Hyukjae berkata sambil menangkup wajah Donghae dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sekarang, mandi dan ganti bajumu. Aku membawa masakan ibuku untuk makan malam kita hari ini."

Donghae mengangguk sebelum membawa dirinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ia berjalan mundur karena tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok manis Hyukjae yang sangat ia cintai. Karena sepanjang hari ini Donghae sibuk di sekolah dan saat pulang tadi tidak melihatnya, ia jadi sangat merindukan Hyukjae tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kau bisa terantuk sesuatu jika berjalan begitu, bodoh!" seru Hyukjae mengingatkan kekasihnya.

Tapi Donghae menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan seperti itu hingga masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ah!"

Terdengar suara mengaduh dan suara benda jatuh sesaat setelah Donghae menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Hyukjae tertawa cukup keras, ia tahu Donghae pasti menabrak sesuatu. Salah siapa? Jelas Hyukjae sudah memperingatkannya barusan.

"Hah, rasakan! Dasar idiot, aku sudah memperingatkanmu barusan!"

"Berisik!" Donghae berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Sementara Hyukjae hanya bisa tertawa geli.

Sambil menunggu Donghae selesai mandi, Hyukjae menuju ke dapur. Ia membongkar barang bawaannya dari rumah. Ibunya membuatkan _s_ _amgyetang_ untuk Donghae yang sudah ia anggap seperti anak sendiri. Kalau di pikir-pikir lagi, ibunya jadi lebih perhatian pada Donghae dua tahun belakangan ini. Setiap kali memasak, ibunya itu selalu menyebut nama Donghae. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia buat untuk diberikan pada Donghae setiap harinya. Hyukjae yang notabene anak kandung sang ibu kadang merasa iri, tapi ia juga senang karena keluarganya begitu terbuka dan menyambut kehadiran Donghae dihidupnya dengan hangat. Berbeda sekali dengan keluarga Donghae yang justru menentang hubungan mereka.

Oh, Hyukjae jadi ingat pada saat pertama kali datang ke rumah Donghae dulu. Saat itu ayahnya memarahi Donghae karena diam-diam ikut kontes memotret. Bahkan ayahnya menampar Donghae dihadapan Hyukjae. Kejadian itu sepertinya meninggalkan bekas luka dihati Donghae, hingga ia tidak mau kembali ke rumah dan memilih mengabaikan ayahnya hingga sekarang.

"Wah, ibu membuat _samgyetang_?" Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan celana pendek. Ia menghampiri Hyukjae ke meja makan sambil menggosok rambut _brunette_ nya dengan handuk kecil.

"Kau selalu memanggilnya ibu, padahal dia ibuku," keluh Hyukjae pura-pura kesal.

Donghae berdecak sambil memincingkan matanya. "Setelah kita lulus sekolah, dia juga akan jadi ibuku."

"Hm?"

"Ibu mertua." Kemudian Donghae tertawa tidak jelas, membuat Hyukjae hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas dan bergumam pelan mengatainya bodoh.

"Kemarilah, biar aku bantu mengeringkan rambutmu." Hyukjae menepuk kursi dihadapan meja makan, menyuruhnya untuk duduk dan segera menyantap makan malamnya.

Donghae mengangguk, lalu duduk dan membiarkan Hyukjae mengusak rambutnya yang cukup tebal itu dengan handuk. Sementara dirinya mulai menyantap _samgyetang_ yang menjadi menu makan malamnya.

"Kau pasti melewatkan makan siangmu tadi, benar?" tanya Hyukjae sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang mulai makan dengan lahap, sementara tangannya masih menggosok rambut Donghae dengan handuk.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hidangan ayam lezat itu.

"Semenjak kau menjalani hobi memotretmu dengan serius, kau selalu melewatkan jam makanmu. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi berat badanmu belakangan ini semakin turun. Saat memelukmu aku merasakan adanya tulang-tulang yang menonjol ...,"

"Termasuk bagian bawahku yang menonjol," sela Donghae memotong kalimat Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berdecak sambil mendorong kepala Donghae hingga nyaris menabrak mangkoknya. "Bocah mesum!" serunya kesal.

Donghae hanya tertawa melihat wajah Hyukjae yang kesal, kemudian ia menarik pergelangan Hyukjae dan membuatnya duduk di pangkuannya. Mata sendu Donghae mengunci tatapan Hyukjae. Seketika waktu terasa berhenti, hanya ada mereka berdua saat ini. Hyukjae menyukai tatapan Donghae yang sendu dan dalam. Hanya dengan membalas tatapannya, Hyukjae sudah merasa sangat dicintai oleh pemuda yang terkadang keras kepala itu.

"Malam ini aku mau mengajakmu ke pameran," kata Donghae tanpa memutus kontak matanya.

"Malam ini?" tanya Hyukjae memastikan.

"Hmm."

Hyukjae berpikir sejenak. "..., pameran apa?"

"Investor dari kontes foto yang aku ikuti waktu itu mengadakan pameran di galeri pribadinya yang ada di Gangnam. Karena aku juara ketiga, mereka ingin memasang karyaku di pamerannya."

Hyukjae hanya diam mendengar penuturan Donghae. Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada pembicaraannya dengan Shim Changmin—teman dekat Donghae sejak sekolah menengah pertama, seminggu yang lalu. Changmin memberitahunya bahwa hasil jepretan Donghae menarik perhatian banyak fotografer profesional dikontes terakhir yang diikutinya. Pemuda jangkung itu bilang, Donghae ditawari untuk ikut ke New York dan mengikuti pelatihan untuk jadi fotografer profesional di sana. Yang mengusik pikiran Hyukjae adalah karena Donghae yang tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Donghae tidak pernah menyinggung soal itu dengan Hyukjae, padahal Donghae tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

"Hyukjae?" Donghae mengecup singkat bibir plum Hyukjae yang ada dihadapannya. Ia mengoceh dari tadi, tapi sepertinya Hyukjae tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali.

"Hm?"

Donghae berdecak. "Kau tidak mendengarkan aku?" tanyanya agak kesal.

"Oh, maaf. Ada apa?"

"Minggu depan sudah masuk liburan musim panas," Donghae berkata dengan nada menggantung.

"Hmm, lalu?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Jeolla. Hanya kita berdua."

Mata _doe_ Hyukjae membulat, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Donghae? mengajaknya liburan? Hanya berdua? Itu adalah hal yang hampir mustahil. Hyukjae bahkan tidak pernah membayangkannya. Selama berhubungan dengan Donghae dua tahun ini, dia hampir tidak pernah mengajak Hyukjae kencan. Hanya sekali Donghae mengajak kencan Hyukjae ke taman bermain saat mereka merayakan satu tahun hari jadi mereka. Itupun ditemani oleh Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Junsu. Oh, juga Victoria, kekasihnya Changmin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Liburan musim panas nanti akan menjadi liburan terakhir kita sebagai siswa sma, tahun depan kita sudah lulus dan jadi mahasiswa."

Ah, benar juga. Mereka sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekolah. Waktu berjalan tanpa terasa, hari-hari yang dilalui bersama Donghae begitu menyenangkan hingga membuat Hyukjae lupa mereka sudah hampir dewasa.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Sekarang, aku harus bersiap dan berangkat ke pameran."

Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya, setelah sebelumnya mengangkat tubuh ringan Hyukjae dan memindahkannya agar duduk di atas meja makan. Sementara Hyukjae masih mematung di atas meja makan, pandangannya tertuju pada pintu kamar Donghae yang tidak tertutup.

 _Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya ...?_

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

"Lee Donghae! Ya Tuhan, aku bangga sekali padamu."

Changmin langsung menerjang Donghae begitu melihat sahabatnya itu muncul dan bergabung di tengah keramaian pameran. Pemuda jangkung yang hobi makan itu dengan tidak tahu malu berteriak memanggil Donghae dan langsung memeluknya heboh. Mengundang banyak mata untuk memperhatikan mereka.

"Chwang ..., lepas! Kau membuatku malu." Donghae mendorongnya menjauh, lalu menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Aku benar-benar bangga karya sahabatku dipajang di pameran berkelas seperti ini!" seru Changmin heboh.

Hyukjae yang melihat itu hanya tertawa pelan, ia sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi berlebihan Changmin. Dia memang seperti itu jika sedang bersama teman-teman dekatnya. Tapi saat dikelas atau dihadapan teman-temannya yang tidak dekat, dia bersikap tenang dan kalem. Saat sekelas dengan Changmin kelas satu dulu, Hyukjae sempat mengira Changmin punya kepribadian ganda. Tapi setelah dekat dan kembali satu kelas lagi saat naik kelas dua—dan satu kelas juga di kelas tiga, Hyukjae semakin mengenalnya dan memahami sifatnya. Changmin dan Donghae memiliki sifat yang hampir sama, keduanya hanya akan menunjukan jati diri mereka pada orang-orang yang dianggap dekat saja. Selebihnya, mereka akan bersikap tenang dan terkesan tak acuh.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, saat Hyukjae masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah menengah atas khusus laki-laki Jaeguk. Keputusan itu datang setelah Hyukjae melihat selebaran yang menempel di majalah dinding sekolahnya. Di sana ditulis, bahwa sekolah mereka memiliki ruang musik yang memadai dan mendukung siswa yang berprestasi di bidang musik dengan beasiswa untuk kuliah di Paris. Impian Hyukjae sedari dulu adalah melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Paris dan mendalami segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan musik. Terutama menari dan main piano. Karena itulah ia memutuskan masuk ke Jaeguk. Tanpa diduga, selain mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Hyukjae juga mendapatkan kekasih hebat seperti Donghae. Seorang fotografer muda berbakat yang pintar main piano. Hyukjae jatuh hati padanya setelah melihat permainan pianonya yang piawai. Donghae menekan tuts-tuts piano itu dengan elegan hingga menciptakan alunan musik yang indah.

Hyukjae menerima pernyataan cinta Donghae dua tahun lalu, setelah sebelumnya Hyukjae tolak sampai tiga kali. Waktu itu Hyukjae menolaknya karena berpikir Donghae hanya main-main dengannya. Donghae yang ada di kelas unggulan itu terkenal _c_ _assanova_ , berganti pacar tiga bulan sekali dan dikenal penjahat kelamin karena dia memacari siapapun. Entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan, tidak peduli lebih tua atau lebih muda. Donghae menyabet semuanya. Bahkan Changmin yang pada dasarnya teman dekat Donghae pernah bilang, Donghae itu predator cabul dan Hyukjae harus hati-hati dengannya. Itu sebabnya, Hyukjae yang pernah mengalami kisah cinta monyet yang pahit memilih untuk menolak pernyataan cinta Donghae dan sempat menjauhinya.

Beberapa bulan Hyukjae menjauhinya, dan kembali dekat setelah melihat permainan piano Donghae di festival tahunan sekolah. Saat itu Hyukjae mengajaknya bicara soal piano dan malah berujung pada obrolan tidak jelas. Semakin lama Hyukjae menilai Donghae tidaklah semengerikan yang diceritakan Changmin. Dalam hati Hyukjae sempat menyumpahi Changmin yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan dalam menilai Donghae. Buktinya, setelah mencoba dekat dengannya, Hyukjae merasa nyaman. Akhirnya setelah beberapa minggu kembali dekat, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menerima cintanya dan menjalani hubungan kekasih hingga hari ini.

"Oy, Hyukjae! Kau sedang apa?" Changmin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hyukjae.

"Hah? Oh, aku memperhatikan hasil foto Donghae yang dikerumuni banyak orang." Hyukjae berbohong, ia tidak mungkin bilang pada Changmin bahwa baru saja melamun.

Tapi Hyukjae tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, foto hasil jepretan Donghae yang tergantung di dinding itu memang dikerumuni banyak orang. Mereka kagum melihat foto gedung pencakar langit yang di abadikan dengan _aesthetic_ itu.

"Ah, kau benar. Eh omong-omong, Donghae sudah mendapatkan hadiahnya, bukan?" tanya Changmin pada Hyukjae, karena Donghae tampak sedang sibuk memandangi hasil jepretan orang yang mendapat juara satu.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Hmm, dia mendapatkannya kontan."

"Wah, hebat!" seru Changmin tiba-tiba. "Aku sudah membuat daftar makanan apa saja yang akan aku beli nanti."

Donghae yang mendengarnya langsung berbalik, lalu menendang tulang kering Changmin. "Untuk apa aku membelikanmu makanan? Kau dasar perut karet, hanya makanan saja yang kau pikirkan!"

"Tidak usah menendangku, bodoh!" Changmin berteriak setelah mengaduh karena tulang keringnya berdenyut sakit. "Lalu, mau kau gunakan untuk apa uang sebanyak itu?"

"Tidak banyak," sela Hyukjae sebelum Donghae menjawabnya. "Donghae sudah menggunakannya untuk keperluan rumah."

"Sisanya akan aku gunakan untuk liburan musim panas nanti," tambah Donghae.

"Kalian akan liburan berdua?" tanya Changmin heboh. "Lalu, aku dan Kyuhyun bagaimana?"

Donghae melirik Changmin sinis. "Apa urusannya denganku?"

"Permisi, kau siswa yang bernama Lee Donghae."

Donghae dan Changmin berhenti berdebat, keduanya menoleh pada sosok laki-laki setengah baya yang berjas rapi. Hyukjae ikut menoleh, lalu memandanginya bingung.

"Ya, aku Lee Donghae." Donghae membungkuk sopan, diikuti Changmin dan Hyukjae.

"Aku Steve Choi dari majalah Exposure. Aku pernah membuat artikel soal kakakmu, Lee Donghwa. Karyanya yang memotret kunang-kunang di pelosok Yeosodo itu sungguh menakjubkan."

Donghae menerima kartu nama yang diserahkan laki-laki berjas itu dengan kedua tangannya. Oh, Donghae ingat artikel yang dibuatnya beberapa tahun yang lalu itu. Saat kakaknya mendapatkan penghargaan untuk pertama kali, karyanya memang langsung terkenal dan masuk majalah berkelas itu.

"Selain mendapatkan perhatian karena adik dari Lee Donghwa, kau juga membuat kagum para fotografer profesional karena jepretanmu. Oh, videomu yang kau unggah di situs online juga viral karena kepiawaianmu menangkap objek dengan kamera."

Mendengar penuturan laki-laki setengah baya itu, membuat Hyukjae melirik Donghae kagum. Donghae memang terlihat tak acuh dan bermain-main dengan hidupnya, tapi sebetulnya dia sudah memikirkan masa depannya. Sejak kecil Donghae sudah punya tujuan hidup, meski terkadang ia terlihat tidak peduli. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae masih tidak jelas tujuannya apa. Hyukjae ingin jadi menjadi penari profesional, tapi ia juga ingin jadi pianis. Tujuan masa depannya masih tidak jelas, Hyukjae bahkan belum memutuskan mau kuliah di universitas yang mana. Sementara Donghae sudah jelas dia akan melanjutkan studinya ke bidang yang berkaitan dengan fotografi. Bahkan sebelum lulus pun Donghae sudah ditawari untuk pergi ke New York.

"Oh, jadi itu Lee Donghae? Yang memotret gedung itu?"

"Dia yang juara ketiga? Wah, tampan dan masih muda."

"Dia Lee Donghae?"

Hyukjae menoleh ke belakang dan sadar ada banyak orang berkumpul di sana memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang bicara dengan seseorang dari majalah terkenal itu. Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, ia mundur beberapa langkah dan membiarkan orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Donghae dari jauh mulai mendekat dan memotret Donghae. Bersama Changmin, ia memilih untuk ke sudut ruangan yang agak sepi.

"Terima kasih," kata Donghae pelan.

"Kalau kau ada waktu, datanglah ke kantorku yang ada di Cheondamdong. Aku permisi dulu,"

Setelah membungkuk pada Steve Choi yang tiba-tiba menghilang ditengah keramaian, Donghae baru menyadari dirinya jadi pusat perhatian. Ia mulai risih, lalu menutupi kepalanya dengan topi yang sejak tadi menggantung di tas ranselnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan sadar Hyukjae tidak ada di sampingnya. Mata _hazel_ Donghae bergerak gelisah, ia mencari Hyukjae yang entah kemana.

"Boleh kami wawancara?" Seorang wartawan menghampiri Donghae, menghalangi langkahnya yang baru saja akan mencari Hyukjae.

Donghae menoleh sekali lagi dan mendapati Hyukjae sedang mengobrol dengan Changmin di sudut ruangan. Donghae menghela napas lega, ia pikir Hyukjae pergi diam-diam.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan _angle_ seindah itu saat memotret gedung yang sebenarnya biasa itu?" tanya wartawan bertubuh tinggi dan kurus itu.

Donghae tersenyum, matanya memandang lurus ke arah Hyukjae. "Semua berkat pacarku. Dia inspirasi terbesarku."

Wartawan itu mengerutkan dahinya, tidak begitu paham dengan jawaban Donghae.

"Kalau bukan karena dia, aku mungkin sudah menyerah dan berhenti memotret," kata Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae.

"Wah, dia pasti gadis beruntung. Apa dia cantik?"

Donghae tersenyum penuh arti. "Dia lebih dari itu. Dia indah. Dia hal yang terindah dalam hidupku selama delapan belas tahun ini."

"Hmm, menarik. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan wawancara yang lebih resmi besok?" tawar wartawan itu sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya.

Donghae mengangguk, menerima kartu nama itu. "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Tunggu," kata Donghae tiba-tiba. Membuat wartawan yang hendak pergi itu kembali berbalik dan memandang Donghae.

"Dia bukan seorang gadis. Tapi yang jelas, dia lebih indah dari itu."

Setelah berkata demikian Donghae membungkuk dan pamitan, membuat wartawan itu memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerut kening.

 _Hyukjae-ku adalah hal yang paling indah..._

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.


	2. PART 2

**A HAPPY END ...?**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance,** **Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 ** _All the fears you feel inside, it ending here..._**

.

.

Hyukjae melamun di ruang musik sambil menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan asal, menimbulkan bunyi gaduh di ruang musik yang—untungnya—sangat sepi. Siswa lainnya sedang sibuk diperpustakaan, mencari materi untuk ujian akhir nanti. Sementara Hyukjae memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di ruang musik. Ia sudah muak dengan pelajaran kalkulus dan lainnya.

Dan lagi, Hyukjae sedang gusar. Pikirannya memikirkan banyak hal yang acak. Setelah insiden kemarin di pameran, Hyukjae jadi tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Donghae yang mungkin akan melanjutkan studinya ke luar negeri dan kemungkinan besar dia akan terkenal karena banyak yang mengagumi hasil karyanya. Masih segar diingatan Hyukjae, bagaimana orang-orang memandang Donghae kagum di pameran kemarin. Bahkan ada beberapa gadis yang terang-terangan mengajak Donghae untuk berfoto, untungnya Donghae menolak mereka semua dan memilih mengajak Hyukjae pulang.

Sepanjang malam Hyukjae berpikir. Ia memikirkan nasib hubungannya dengan Donghae, jika seadainya Donghae memilih untuk melanjutkan studinya ke luar negeri. Hyukjae tahu, Donghae tidak membahas soal tawaran ke New York itu karena tidak mau membuat Hyukjae cemas. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Hyukjae merasa jadi beban untuk Donghae.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau di sini. Sedang apa?"

Suara berat Donghae membuat Hyukjae terkesiap, ia hampir saja melompat saking kagetnya. Jelas saja, suasana sedang sepi dan tiba-tiba suara Donghae menggelegar di tengah ruangan yang sepi itu.

"Kenapa belakangan ini kau sering sekali melamun?" tanya Donghae sambil menyerahkan sekotak susu strawberry yang menjadi kesukaan Hyukjae. Ia kemudian duduk samping Hyukjae, lalu ikut menekan tuts-tuts piano itu.

Hyukjae menerima susu yang diberikan Donghae, lalu menyedotnya sekuat tenaga sebelum mengembuskan napas panjang yang berlebihan. "Aku memikirkan masa depan," gumamnya lesu.

"Kenapa harus dipikirkan? Masih ada waktu setengah tahun lagi. Lagi pula, aku juga belum memikirkan apa-apa soal masa depan." Donghae berkata sambil mulai menekan tuts piano dengan irama yang sesungguhnya.

Hyukjae diam saja sambil memandangi Donghae. Untuk sekian kalinya Donghae mengatakan hal yang sama. Donghae selalu berkata ia belum tahu bagaimana harus menentukan masa depannya, tapi sesungguhnya Donghae sudah memiliki masa depan itu tanpa harus memikirkannya. Lihat saja, meski Donghae bermain-main dengan hidupnya, tapi Donghae sudah ditawari untuk melanjutkan studinya di New York, bahkan nilainya juga cukup bagus untuk kuliah di universitas manapun yang ada di Korea Selatan.

"Aku bahkan belum memikirkan masa depanku sendiri," gumam Hyukjae.

"Kenapa harus secemas itu? Aku juga belum memikirkannya, begitu juga dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka masih sibuk bersenang-senang main _game_."

Selalu saja begitu, Donghae selalu mengatakan kalimat itu. Padahal sudah jelas, dia antara mereka berempat hanya Hyukjae yang benar-benar masih bimbang dengan masa depannya. Donghae memang terlihat santai, tapi sejak kecil tujuannya sudah jelas. Donghae ingin menjadi fotografer dan pelan-pelan sudah melangkah ke arah yang lebih baik, bahkan kemungkinan Donghae akan melanjutkan studi tentang fotografi di luar negeri. Changmin yang terlihat hanya main-main juga sama, dia berkata belum tahu tapi sesungguhnya dia sudah direncanakan akan menjadi pewaris perusahaan keluarga. Dan Kyuhyun, dia merencanakan melanjutkan kuliah di jurusan _performance art_ karena kecintaannya pada dunia teater dan musikal. Hanya Hyukjae sendiri yang masih bingung harus menjadi penari profesional atau menjadi pianis seperti keinginan ibunya.

"Kau pintar bermain piano, kau juga bisa menari. Kau bahkan mendapat penghargaan saat main piano di festival musim semi tahun lalu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau cemaskan? Kau bisa melanjutkan studimu di bidang musik." Donghae berkata sambil menekan tuts piano dan mulai melantunkan lagu kesukaan Hyukjae. Lay me down, yang dinyanyikan Sam Smith.

"Kau pikir jadi pianis itu mudah? Aku benar-benar harus memikirkan masa depanku dan bukan hanya sekedar mengejar mimpi! Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau sudah memiliki tujuan yang jelas, sementara aku masih bingung harus bagaimana." Hyukjae tiba-tiba emosi dan memukul tuts piano, membuat permainan piano Donghae jadi kacau. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu melangkah menuju jendela besar yang ada di ruang musik itu.

Donghae membuang napas pelan. Ia meninggalkan piano, lalu mengikuti Hyukjae ke arah jendela. Tangannya melingkar dipinggang ramping Hyukjae, bibir tipisnya ia bawa untuk mengecupi bahu Hyukjae yang masih tertutup seragam sekolah musim panas yang tipis.

"Kenapa jadi marah?" tanya Donghae di sela-sela cumbuannya di bahu Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyepelekan segala hal? Mulai lah memikirkan masa depan kita dengan jelas!" seru Hyukjae sambil melepaskan dekapan Donghae.

"Hyukjae, aku...,"

"Hei, hei, hentikan jangan bertengkar!" Seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat menghampiri Donghae dan Hyukjae. Melerai pertengkaran yang sebenarnya belum terjadi.

"Jangan membuat kegaduhan di ruang musik," katanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Untunglah Kyuhyun datang tepat waktu. Karena jika tidak, Donghae mungkin akan mulai menanggapi emosi Hyukjae dan mulai berargumen dengannya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Hyukjae ketus.

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun mencebik, ia tidak suka mendengar pertanyaan ketus Hyukjae. "Changmin menunggu di kantin, katanya ada yang mau dia bicarakan."

"Soal apa?" tanya Donghae tampak tidak tertarik. Karena menurutnya, Changmin pasti hanya akan membahas soal persediaan makanannya selama libur musim panas nanti.

"Soal liburan musim panas. Jangan banyak tanya dan cepat turun, sebelum Changmin mengunyah meja dan kursi kantin karena kelaparan menunggu kalian datang," ajak Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Donghae dan Hyukjae yang lebih pendek darinya, lalu menyeret mereka berdua ke kantin sekolah yang ada di lantai bawah.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

"Jadi," Changmin memulai percakapan setelah menelan beberapa keripik yang ia kunyah barusan. "Bagaimana kalau kita berempat liburan ke Jeju? Kita cari gadis cantik di sana," kata Changmin menggantung.

"Oh, kecuali untuk Donghae dan Hyukjae. Kalian hanya tertarik pada satu sama lain, jadi yang mencari gadis cantik dan _sexy_ hanya aku dan Kyuhyun saja," katanya meracau.

"Aku tidak bisa," sahut Kyuhyun tenang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Changmin hiperbola, matanya melotot ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang meneguk jus jeruknya.

"Aku sibuk bimbingan belajar," jawabnya datar.

"Kau anak kelas unggulan memang menyebalkan! Untuk apa bimbingan belajar jika nilaimu tanpa belajar saja sudah seratus?" tanya Changmin dengan nada sarkasme.

"Aku juga tidak bisa," gumam Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae yang sedang membuang wajah. Enggan menatap Donghae.

"Kau kenapa lagi? Bimbingan belajar juga? Ah, anak kelas unggulan semuanya menyebalkan!" seru Changmin gusar. Kemudian ia melipat tangan, setelah sebelumnya memasukan banyak keripik ke mulutnya hingga penuh.

"Aku dan Hyukjae mau ke Jeolla. Minggu depan peringatan kematian kakakku, jadi aku mau mengunjunginya," jelas Donghae.

Hyukjae melirik Donghae dengan ekor matanya. Ah, Hyukjae lupa soal itu. Benar juga, liburan musim panas kali ini bertepatan dengan peringatan kematian kakaknya Donghae. Tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa bersalah pada Donghae. Seharusnya ia tidak berdebat dengan Donghae disaat seperti ini, karena biasanya Donghae jadi lebih sensitif.

"Aku mau ke toilet," kata Hyukjae tiba-tiba.

Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari ketiga orang di sana, Hyukjae melangkah terburu-buru ke toilet. Sesampainya di toilet, Hyukjae membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Hyukjae merutuk dalam hati sambil memandangi bayangannya dicermin. Ia merasa bodoh karena tiba-tiba menjadi sensitif saat membahas masa depan. Donghae tidak salah apapun, tapi Hyukjae malah marah padanya dan terkesan menyalahkannya. Keterlaluan memang.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Donghae yang muncul entah dari mana.

Hyukjae terkesiap. "Kau membuatku kaget!"

"Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah pulang duluan," kata Donghae sambil menyodorkan tas sekolah Hyukjae yang sama dengan Donghae. Hanya warnanya yang berbeda, milik Donghae hitam dan milik Hyukjae putih.

"Oh,"

"Kita pulang? Aku akan mengantarmu," ajak Donghae sambil menganggandeng tangan Hyukjae.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengantarku pulang? Setiap kali mengantarku, kau harus kembali putar balik."

"Karena aku baru bisa tenang jika sudah memastikan kau aman sampai rumah."

"Aku bisa jaga diri," sergah Hyukjae.

 _Jika kau terus begini, aku akan semakin sulit melepaskanmu..._

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," kata Donghae sesaat setelah mereka duduk di dalam bus.

Hyukjae yang baru saja duduk, mematung ditempatnya. Matanya masih memandangi Donghae, menanti kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku mendapat tawaran untuk mengikuti pelatihan di New York,"

Hyukjae masih diam, ia teringat pada percakapannya dengan Changmin beberapa minggu yang lalu. Akhirnya, Donghae membahasnya juga. Hyukjae sempat berpikir, Donghae tidak akan pernah membahasnya sama sekali.

"Lalu?"

Donghae menarik napas panjang sebelum mengembuskannya dengan cepat. "Aku ingin sekali ikut pelatihan itu. Kau tahu sendiri, impianku ingin menjadi fotografer profesional. Tapi ...,"

Mata sendu Donghae menatap jauh ke dalam mata Hyukjae yang bening.

"... Aku memikirkan hubungan kita."

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, lalu mengembuskan napas pendek.

"Aku memang berharap hubungan kita berlangsung selamanya, tapi aku juga tidak mau egois," Hyukjae berkata pelan. "Aku lebih ingin kau mendahulukan yang lebih penting dari hubungan kita."

"Hyukjae ...,"

"Jika memang ke New York adalah keputusan yang terbaik, maka aku akan selalu mendukungmu dan menunggumu pulang padaku di sini. Aku tidak akan kemanapun."

Donghae menggeleng, sambil menatap Hyukjae. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, sepertinya aku tidak akan ke New York dan melanjutkan kuliah di Korea saja. Seperti yang kau bilang, nilaiku cukup untuk masuk ke universitas manapun," katanya terdengar ragu.

"Eh, hari ini kita tidak usah langsung pulang," kata Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau membahas soal itu dengan Hyukjae.

"Bukankah kau mau ke studio?" tanya Hyukjae heran.

"Aku bisa kesana nanti malam. Sekarang baru jam dua. Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita belanja baju untuk liburan ke Jeolla nanti?"

Hyukjae mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Memangnya kau punya uang?"

Donghae mendengus, lalu berdecak. "Selama kau tidak melirik baju merk Gucci atau terserah apa namanya, uangku cukup untuk belanja!"

Hyukjae terkikik melihat wajah kesal Donghae. Kekasihnya ini memang selalu kesal jika Hyukjae sudah membahas soal merk barang kesukaannya yang harganya mencekik itu.

Melihat Hyukjae mengikik senang, Donghae hanya bisa mendengus. Masih remaja saja selera Hyukjae sudah setinggi itu, bagaimana saat dewasa nanti? Donghae harus memikirkan pekerjaan yang gajinya perbulan menembus jutaan won jika ingin menikahi Hyukjae nanti. Merepotkan sekali.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa juga," gumam Donghae sambil menatap jauh ke dalam mata _doe_ Hyukjae.

Alis Hyukjae terangkat. "Hmm?"

"Kau selalu melamun akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi jarang melihatmu tertawa seperti tadi," kata Donghae menjelaskan.

Hyukjae membuang napas pelan, kemudian bersandar di bahu tegap Donghae. "Hanya sedikit banyak pikiran," gumamnya

Lima belas menit berlalu, Hyukjae mulai merasa matanya berat. Mungkin karena semalam ia tidak bisa tidur, jadi hari ini Hyukjae merasa cepat lelah dan selalu mengantuk. Perlahan mata Hyukjae tertutup dan akhirnya mendengkur halus di bahu Donghae.

Menyadari Hyukjae terlelap di bahunya, Donghae tersenyum lembut. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Hyukjae. Lama-lama kantuk menyerang, Donghae pun ikut terlelap bersama Hyukjae. Tangan mereka bertaut dan deru napas mereka bersahutan halus.

 _Aku tidak ingin hari seperti ini berakhir begitu saja..._

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

Hari yang di nanti-nanti Donghae dan Hyukjae akhirnya tiba. Minggu pagi yang cerah membuat Donghae bersemangat menjemput Hyukjae ke rumahnya. Hari ini mereka akan ke Jeolla, itu sebabnya Donghae datang pagi-pagi ke rumah Hyukjae untuk minta ijin pada kedua orangtuanya. Meski Hyukjae bilang itu tidak perlu karena Hyukjae sudah minta ijin, tapi Donghae tetap memaksa datang dan meminta ijin langsung pada ayah dan ibu Hyukjae. Oh, juga kakak perempuannya yang terkadang galak pada Donghae.

"Ayah, ibu dan Sora _Noona_ ," kata Donghae dengan suara jernih dan tatapan yang mantap.

"Aku akan mengajak Hyukjae ke Jeolla beberapa hari. Mohon diijinkan."

Ibu Hyukjae tertawa pelan melihat gaya Donghae yang seolah mau melamar anaknya itu. Donghae duduk dengan posisi yang sangat sopan, punggungnya tegak, dan kedua tangannya terkepal di kedua lututnya.

"Pergilah, tapi hati-hati," kata ayahnya Hyukjae lembut. "Jika sudah sampai kalian harus menelepon."

"Siap, ayah!" seru Donghae lantang. Hyukjae yang duduk di sampingnya sampai terkesiap karena kaget.

"Hei, Bocah!" panggil Sora, kakak perempuan Hyukjae. "Jangan macam-macam pada adikku. Jika dia pulang dalam keadaan lecet sedikit saja, kugunduli rambutmu!"

Donghae melirik Sora dengan sinis. "Ciri-ciri orang dengki pada pasangan yang bahagia," gumamnya meledek.

"Apa kau bilang?" jerit Sora heboh.

"Hentikan!" Hyukjae menahan tangan kakaknya yang hendak menjambak rambut Donghae. Kemudian ia menarik Donghae agar segera berangkat sebelum kakaknya benar-benar menggunduli rambut Donghae.

"Ayah, ibu, aku berangkat dulu." Hyukjae memeluk kedua orangtuanya sebelum masuk ke taksi yang akan mengantar mereka ke stasiun kereta.

Donghae yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia merasa seperti akan membawa Hyukjae ke pelosok negara selama bertahun-tahun.

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar anak manja," ledek Donghae begitu taksi yang mereka tumpangi melaju.

"Diam kau, idiot!" hardik Hyukjae sambil menyikut rusuk Donghae.

"Aw, galaknya."

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

"Akhirnya aku kembali ke Jeolla setelah sekian lama!" seru Donghae sambil mengirup udara dalam-dalam, merasakan udara Jeolla yang sudah lama tidak ia hirup.

Hyukjae hanya memutar bola matanya sambil mengoleskan lipbalm di bibir plumnya yang terasa kering. Sesekali matanya melirik Donghae yang tampak sumringah. Hyukjae tidak bisa ikut sumringah karena merasa lelah dan banyak pikiran.

"Sebegitu senangnya kah dirimu, Lee Donghae?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengikik melihat aksi Donghae yang mulai berlebihan.

Kekasihnya itu sedang memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara dengan hidung mancungnya secara berlebihan. Pandangan Hyukjae tiba-tiba tidak bisa lepas darinya. Entah kenapa hari ini Hyukjae merasa Donghae terlihat sangat tampan. Kekasihnya itu memakai kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, dipadukan dengan celana denim selutut dan kepalanya tertutup topi berwarna merah. Ditangannya melingkar jam rolex peninggalan mendiang kakaknya dan kakinya beralaskan sepatu Nike hitam kesayangannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa kembali ke Jeolla setelah sekian lama," katanya sumringah.

Benar, terakhir mereka ke sini adalah saat menguburkan abu mendiang Donghwa. Setelah itu Donghae tidak pernah kembali lagi ke Jeolla.

"Baiklah, tapi kau sangat berlebihan," kata Hyukjae sambil berusaha menghentikan Donghae yang sedang menghirup-hirup udara seperti ikan kekurangan air.

Donghae melirik Hyukjae, ia suka melihat Hyukjae memakai kemeja berwarna biru muda kebesaran dan dipadukan dengan celana _rip_ _jeans_ yang ketat. Membingkai kedua kakinya yang jenjang dengan jelas.

"Malam ini kita akan menginap di rumah singgah yang biasa kakakku pakai jika sedang melakukan pemotretan di sini. Hm, tempatnya tidak begitu mewah, tapi nyaman," kata Donghae sambil menghentikan sebuah taksi.

Hyukjae tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam taksi yang berhenti dihadapan mereka.

Butuh waktu tiga puluh menit untuk sampai ke rumah singgah Donghwa yang berada di dekat sungai dan padang ilalang. Mereka harus berjalan kaki setelah turun dari taksi untuk menemukan tempat yang agak tersembunyi itu. Tidak heran Donghwa memilih rumah singgah di sini, karena harus Hyukjae akui, pemandangannya memang indah.

"Ayo kita masuk dan membersihkan diri," ajak Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Hyukjae menyambut uluran tangan Donghae, lalu sama-sama masuk ke dalam rumah singgah sederhana itu.

"Kau mau makan? Ibuku membuatkan _kimbap_ ," kata Hyukjae sambil membongkar kotak makanan yang ia bawa dari Seoul.

Donghae menggeleng, pandangannya fokus pada kamera yang sedang ia bersihkan dengan kain tipis.

"Aku akan makan nanti, aku harus ke tempat Yunho _Hyung_ ," katanya sambil mengalungkan kamera Canon Mark II peninggalan kakaknya.

"Tapi kita baru sampai, harusnya kau istirahat dulu," Hyukjae berkata agak kesal.

"Ada objek yang ingin aku foto bersama Yunho _Hyung_ saat datang kemari. Kau tunggu saja di sini, aku tidak akan pulang malam," kata Donghae sambil mengecup bibir plum Hyukjae yang mencebik.

"Oh, jika kau perlu sesuatu, datang saja ke rumah sebelah. Di sana ada bibi Eunjung yang biasa mengurus rumah singgah ini."

Hyukjae berdecak sambil memandang Donghae dengan tajam. "Kuharap kau diterkam hewan buas dan mati ditengah hutan!" makinya kejam.

Donghae meringis mendengar makian Hyukjae, tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut hitam Hyukjae. Wajah tampannya condong ke arah Hyukjae yang masih duduk di lantai dikelilingi koper mereka berdua, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut.

"Kalau aku mati, siapa menemani belanja nanti?" katanya sambil mengusap bibir lembut Hyukjae dengan jempolnya.

"Pergi sana!" usir Hyukjae kasar. Ia tidak suka jika Donghae sudah menatapnya dengan seduktif seperti itu.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, jika ada apa-apa telpon aku."

Setelah Donghae menghilang di balik pintu, Hyukjae mendesah pelan. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai kayu itu sambil menatap langit-langit rumah. Dalam hati ia merutuk, menyumpahi Donghae yang malah meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah singgah. Menyebalkan sekali.

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu soal belajar di New York?" tanya seorang pemuda bermata musang pada Donghae.

Jung Yunho, teman dekat kakaknya itu sedang membidik objek dengan kamera yang sejenis dengan milik Donghae. Ia kemudian memeriksa hasil jepretannya sebelum melirik Donghae yang tampak melamun sambil mencabuti rumput yang menjadi alas duduknya.

"Aku belum tahu, tapi sungguh ingin belajar di sana. Jika aku belajar di New York, mungkin ayahku juga akan berhenti menentangku," kata Donghae lesu.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, kejar impianmu dan buktikan pada ayahmu bahwa kau memang serius dengan tujuan hidupmu," sahut Yunho sambil menghampiri Donghae, lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku merasa berat meninggalkan Hyukjae," Donghae berkata sambil memandangi hamparan Sungai di hadapannya yang berkilauan karena bias cahaya matahari.

Yunho berdecak beberapa kali. "Kau masih muda, kenapa memikirkan cinta monyet dengan serius."

Donghae melirik Yunho dengan sinis. "Ini bukan cinta monyet, _Hyung_. Serius, jangan menganggap hubunganku dengan Hyukjae hanya main-main," katanya gusar.

"Cinta monyet biasanya tidak akan berakhir bahagia," gumam Yunho.

"Aku akan menciptakan akhir bahagiaku sendiri."

Yunho mengangguk pasrah. "Kau memang keras kepala," katanya sambil kembali membidik objek dengan kameranya.

 _Ini hidupku, aku sendiri yang menentukan jalan dan tujuannya..._

.

 **ooODEOoo**


	3. PART 3

**A HAPPY END ...?**

 **Main Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Romance,** **Friendship**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION :)**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU :)**

.

.

 ** _All the fears you feel inside, it ending here..._**

.

.

Dua hari berlalu begitu saja. Tidak ada kencan romantis atau jalan-jalan. Sepanjang hari Hyukjae hanya berdiam diri di rumah singgah, sementara Donghae keluyuran hingga malam untuk mencari objek foto. Hyukjae yang awalnya memaklumi, kini mulai gusar dan kesal. Ia mendadak ingin pulang saja ke Seoul jika akhirnya hanya diabaikan oleh Donghae yang malah sibuk sendiri dengan hobi memotretnya.

Si bodoh itu selalu merayu Hyukjae dengan mengatakan, Hyukjae adalah objek yang paling indah untuk kameranya. Tapi kenyataannya, Donghae justru lebih senang melihat pohon, batu atau gedung tak bernyawa yang menurut Hyukjae tidak ada indah-indahnya sama sekali.

Hyukjae menendang kopernya kesal, ia bersumpah akan menarik rambut Donghae hingga rontok jika hari ini dia pulang malam lagi. Demi Tuhan, Hyukjae lebih suka ikut liburan dengan Kyuhyun atau Changmin daripada harus ikut dengan Donghae, tapi akhirnya malah diabaikan.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Donghae akan pulang. Hyukjae duduk dilantai sambil memandangi pintu masuk dengan tajam. Dalam hati ia terus menyumpah, memaki Donghae dengan berbagai macam kata kasar.

"Hyukjae, aku ...," Donghae tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan malah berteriak seperti baru melihat setan.

Pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit Donghae baru pulang ke rumah singgah. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat membuka pintu, lalu melihat Hyukjae duduk di lantai sambil memelototinya. Donghae kaget bukan main, ia pikir benar-benar melihat hantu barusan.

"Kenapa belum tidur dan malah duduk di lantai seperti itu? Kau membuatku kaget," omel Donghae sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang masih beredegup.

"Dasar bodoh, sialan, idiot! Aku membencimu!" jerit Hyukjae tiba-tiba.

Mata _hazel_ Donghae membola, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Hyukjae tiba-tiba memakinya. Bukan seperti Hyukjae tidak pernah melakukannya, hanya saja kali ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tidak ada alasan yang jelas.

"Kau mengajakku liburan jauh-jauh hanya untuk meninggalkanku seharian? Aku bersumpah ingin menghancurkan kameramu dan menarik habis rambutmu, bodoh!"

Ah, sekarang Donghae mengerti. Rupanya Hyukjae merasa kesal karena ditinggal sampai malam beberapa hari ini. Donghae tersenyum hangat sambil melangkah mendekati Hyukjae yang sedang menendang-nendang angin di lantai. Ia berjongkok kemudian memagut lembut bibir penuh Hyukjae.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Donghae sebelum memagut bibir Hyukjae lebih dalam lagi.

Donghae menarik Hyukjae agar berdiri, kemudian menggiringnya menuju tempat tidur di belakang mereka sambil terus berpagutan intim. Pagutan mereka terlepas setelah Hyukjae ambruk dan berbaring pasrah di tempat tidur. Dengan gerakan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Donghae melepaskan kameranya yang masih mengalung di lehernya. Menaruhnya di dekat koper, lalu membuka pakaian atasnya dan kembali menindih Hyukjae yang sudah pasrah.

Kali ini Donghae tidak memagut bibir penuh Hyukjae yang mulai merah. Ia membawa bibir tipisnya ke perut rata Hyukjae, setelah menyingkap _t-shirt_ kebesaran yang dikenakannya hari ini hingga sebatas dada. Donghae menyukai perut rata Hyukjae yang halus dan lembut, berkali-kali ia mengusap perut rata itu sambil mencumbunya dengan sensual.

"Ngh ..., Donghae ...," Hyukjae terbata-bata mengucapkan kalimatnya, ia merasa terangsang ketika Donghae mencumbu perutnya dan terus naik hingga ke puncak dadanya.

Serius, mereka pernah melakukan ini sekali—maksudnya, _making out_ —di toilet sekolah, tapi sensasinya tidak semabukan kali ini. Hyukjae merasa naik dengan cepat hanya karena cumbuan Donghae di puncak dadanya. Hyukjae melenguh lebih keras ketika Donghae menarik _t-shirt_ yang dikenakannya hingga lepas. Kini Hyukjae hanya memakai celana pendek sebatas paha yang akan dilepas Donghae kapan saja.

"Kau benar-benar indah," bisik Donghae di telinga kiri Hyukjae sebelum mengecupnya dan menjilatinya dengan sensual.

Hyukjae memejamkan tanya ketika Donghae melakukan hal yang tidak biasa itu. Bibir tipis Donghae turun ke ceruk lehernya dan berakhir di bahunya yang terdapat tanda merah. Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat mereka sama-sama di toilet sekolah, Donghae mencumbunya dan menandai bahunya.

"Ah ..., Donghae!" pekik Hyukjae tertahan ketika merasakan lutut Donghae menekan miliknya di bawah sana dengan sengaja. Berkali-kali Donghae melakukannya sambil mencumbu leher Hyukjae, hingga akhirnya milik Hyukjae tegak sepenuhnya.

Pipi Hyukjae bersemu merah, ketika Donghae menarik celana pendeknya. Ia malu sekali karena ini pertama kalinya ia telanjang sepenuhnya di hadapan Donghae. Biasanya, saat mereka _making out_ , Donghae hanya menyingkap seragam sekolahnya hingga sebatas pundak. Tapi kali ini Donghae benar-benar menelanjanginya, jantung Hyukjae jadi berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Biarkan aku memilikimu malam ini," bisiknya sebelum melepaskan fabrik terakhir yang menempel ditubuhnya.

Donghae melepaskan celana denim selututnya sebelum menindih Hyukjae lagi, lalu memagut bibirnya dengan tidak sabaran. Cumbuannya turun ke dada putih Hyukjae, ke perut dan berakhir di kejantanan Hyukjae yang sudah tegang. Donghae mengecup ujungnya sebelum membawanya masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat.

"Ah ... ngh, Donghae ...," pekik Hyukjae keenakan. Matanya terpejam, tangannya menarik-narik rambut _brunette_ Donghae hingga berantakan dan kakinya mengangkang lebar.

"Tunggu ..., aku ...," kalimat Hyukjae tersendat-sendat karena kenikmatan yang pertama kali ia rasakan.

Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae merasa benar-benar melayang karena sentuhan Donghae yang terasa berlebihan. Ia merasa perutnya sedang digelitiki bulu-bulu halus, sesuatu seperti akan meledak ketika Donghae mulai menghisap miliknya dengan kuat.

"Ah ...!" Hyukjae menjerit tertahan ketika melepaskan klimaksnya yang pertama itu.

Donghae tersenyum setelah menelan cairan pelepasan Hyukjae, ia kembali menatap mata _doe_ Hyukjae sambil mengusap sisa-sisa cairan Hyukjae di bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

" _Great_ ," gumamnya sambil mengecup bibir Hyukjae yang terbuka.

Hyukjae tidak banyak bereaksi, ia masih menikmati sisa-sisa pelepasannya sambil mengatur napas.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," kata Donghae tiba-tiba. Ia turun dari tempat tidur, lalu terlihat mencari sesuatu di ranselnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hyukjae masih terengah.

"Ini." Donghae kembali ke tempat tidur, lalu menindih Hyukjae sambil menunjukan alat kontrasepsi dan botol pelumas beraroma strawberry.

Mata _doe_ Hyukjae membola. "Ko ... kondom?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Donghae tersenyum penuh arti, mata sendunya masih mengunci tatapan Hyukjae sementara tangannya membuka bungkus alat kontrasepsi itu sebelum memakainya di kejantanannya yang sudah tegak berdiri. Setelah itu Donghae membuka tutup botol pelumas dan menuangkannya di telapak tangannya yang lebar. Mata Donghae masih saja menatap Hyukjae dengan seduktif sambil mengoleskan cairan lengket itu ke miliknya dan sisanya ia balurkan di lubang belakang Hyukjae.

Hyukjae meringis ketika hawa dingin menyapa lubang berkerutnya yang belum pernah disentuh siapapun itu. Tangannya terkepal meremas bantal yang menjadi alas kepalanya ketika satu jari Donghae berusaha menembus lubang sempit itu.

"Rileks, sayang. Jangan tegang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Donghae berkata dengan suara berat.

Hyukjae menggeliatkan tubuhnya yang tidak nyaman saat Donghae menambah satu jarinya untuk masuk. Mendengar Donghae mamanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang, tidak membantu sama sekali. Hyukjae justru semakin tegang dan belingsatan. Sebelumnya Donghae tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu. Entah kenapa panggilan itu jadi terdengar _sexy_ dan menggairahkan karena suara Donghae yang berat.

"Rileks, nikmati apa yang aku lakukan padamu," kata Donghae sambil menggerakan jarinya maju-mundur.

Semakin lama, gerakan Donghae semakin cepat. Hyukjae yang awalnya merasa tidak nyaman, mulai menikmati perbuatan Donghae di bawah sana. Bibir Hyukjae terbuka, mengeluarkan desahan dan pekikan yang mengundang. Sesekali ia melenguh dan menjerit ketika Donghae sengaja memperdalam tusukan jarinya.

" _OK_ , _now let me in_ ," bisik Donghae tepat dihadapan kejantanan Hyukjae yang berkedut minta dimanja.

Hyukjae melolong ketika Donghae mulai mendorong ujung kejantanannya ke lubang sempit Hyukjae. Padahal Donghae sudah mempenetrasinya dengan dua jari, tapi entah kenapa tetap terasa sulit saat mau masuk.

"Tenang, sayang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, percaya padaku," bisik Donghae sambil menghujani bibir plum Hyukjae dengan kecupan ringan. Tangannya bermain di puncak dada Hyukjae, sementara pinggulnya terus mendorong miliknya masuk ke dalam tubuh Hyukjae.

"Ahh ...," Donghae menggeram setelah miliknya masuk seutuhnya ke dalam tubuh Hyukjae. Hangat dan nyaman langsung menjalari seluruh saraf di tubuhnya.

Hyukjae masih memejamkan matanya dan memekik kecil saat Donghae menggerakan pinggulnya dengan perlahan. Jeritannya terdengar ketika tidak sengaja Donghae menabrak titik terdalamnya dengan tepat.

"Di situ? Aku mengenainya?" tanya Donghae bangga.

Hyukjae mengangguk cepat sambil meremas kuat bisep Donghae yang mengurung tubuhnya. Lenguhannya terus terdengar karena gerakan Donghae yang semakin cepat dan dalam.

"Aku ..., Donghae—itu ...,"

"Hmm? Mau sampai lagi?" tanya Donghae sambil menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat.

"Terus ... lebih dalam!" pekik Hyukjae tidak sabaran.

Donghae tertawa kecil, ia menuruti perintah Hyukjae sambil mengecupi puncak dada Hyukjae sebelum mengulumnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Sampai ... aku akan sampai! Donghae, ngh—kumohon ...," desah Hyukjae sambil terus meremas dan menarik-narik rambut _brunette_ Donghae.

"Tunggu ..., aku—ah, aku juga ...,"

Gerakan Donghae semakin cepat, ia menghentak Hyukjae sekuat tenaga. Ia juga merasakan puncaknya akan datang sebentar lagi. Sambil terus menghentak Hyukjae, bibir tipis Donghae kembali memagut bibir Hyukjae yang mulai bengkak dan kemerahan itu.

"Ahh ..., Donghae!" Hyukjae memejamkan matanya ketika melepaskan hasratnya. Cairan lengket yang berasal dari tubuhnya membasahi sebagian perut Donghae.

Napas Hyukjae terengah, pandangannya masih berkunang-kunang selepas sampai puncak. Tapi Donghae belum berhenti menghentak tubuhnya, membuat Hyukjae pecah konsentrasi karena bingung harus mendesah atau mengatur napas dulu.

"Aku ..., ugh!" Donghae menggeram sambil terus menghentak Hyukjae.

"Kau merasakannya?" tanya Donghae sambil memperdalam tusukannya dan akhirnya ia menumpahkan cairan lengket yang terasa hangat di dalam tubuh lelah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae melenguh merasa sesuatu hangat memenuhi tubuhnya, akhirnya ia benar-benar bisa bernapas dengan benar. Matanya terbuka dan langsung mendapati wajah Donghae yang bersimbah keringat sedang menatapnya. Rambut tebalnya berantakan, mata sendunya terlihat sayu, dan bibir tipisnya terbuka meraih udara.

"Kau gila," gumam Hyukjae terengah.

Donghae hanya tertawa pelan mendengar makian Hyukjae. Ia menarik miliknya keluar, lalu berbaring sambil memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang. Bibirnya kembali mencumbu bahu Hyukjae yang terbuka dan lengket karena keringat.

"Akhirnya aku memilikimu seutuhnya," bisik Donghae.

"Apakah setelah ini kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Hyukjae lirih.

Donghae menghentikan cumbuannya di bahu Hyukjae, ia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Aku ..., entahlah," jawab Donghae ambigu.

Hyukjae mengembuskan napas pelan sambil terpejam. Sesuatu seperti menghantam kepalanya ketika mendengar jawaban ragu Donghae.

 _Akankah ada akhir bahagia untuk kita ...?_

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

Berbeda dari pagi sebelumnya, Donghae masih berada di samping Hyukjae ketika ia membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya di hari yang baru. Lengan Donghae masih melingkar di pinggang Hyukjae dan bibir tipisnya masih menempel di bahu Hyukjae yang kini penuh dengan bercak merah hasil perbuatan Donghae semalam.

Hyukjae menggeliat pelan, lalu mengerang pelan saat merasakan bagian bawahnya terasa perih. Ah, bisa dibayangkan betapa liarnya mereka semalam.

"Jangan bergerak," kata Donghae dengan mata terpejam dan lengan yang semakin erat memeluk Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin mandi," erang Hyukjae sambil berusaha melepaskan dekapan Donghae.

Mata sendu Donghae terbuka sepenuhnya. "Mau mandi bersama?"

"Mesum, sialan!" hardik Hyukjae sambil memukul lengan Donghae yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Setelah mandi berpakaian lah yang bagus." Akhirnya Donghae lepaskan dekapannya dan membiarkan Hyukjae beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae sambil berusaha memungut _t-shirt_ nya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Donghae, tiba-tiba saja perasaannya tidak enak.

 _Akankah semua berakhir sekarang?_

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

Pagi setelah mereka sarapan, Donghae mengajak Hyukjae ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir kakaknya. Donghae yang sudah lama tidak mengunjungi kakaknya tampak sedih dan lesu, ia memandangi gundukan tanah itu dengan tatap nanar. Ingatannya memutar kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat Donghwa mengajarkannya cara memotret dan menunjukan hasil jepretannya yang selalu membuat Donghae terkagum-kagum.

" _Hyung_...," panggil Donghae diiringi embusan napas berat.

"Kau senang sekarang? Kau pasti menemukan tempat yang luar biasa indah ditempatmu sekarang. Apa kau mendapatkan banyak objek indah, _Hyung_?"

Donghae mendongak menatap langit, ia tidak mau airmatanya tumpah dihadapan Hyukjae.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Hyung_...," kata Donghae pilu. "Ayah semakin menyebalkan semenjak kau pergi."

Hyukjae melangkah mendekati Donghae yang hampir menitikan airmatanya, kemudian ia memeluk Donghae dan menepuk lembut punggungnya yang mulai bergetar.

"Menangislah, aku tahu kau begitu merindukan kakakmu."

"Aku merindukannya, tapi juga kadang membencinya. Dia benar-benar egois, meninggalkanku sendiri dan melimpahkan semua tanggungjawabnya padaku," racau Donghae di ceruk leher Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tidak banyak bicara, ia masih menepuk-nepuk lambut punggung Donghae.

"Jangan menyalahkannya terus," kata Hyukjae pelan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap dalam mata _hazel_ Donghae yang berkilau karena airmata.

"Kau jelek sekali saat menangis," Hyukjae berkata sambil mengikik, lalu sesaat kemudian mengecup lembut bibir tipis Donghae.

"Manis," gumam Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Hmm?"

"Bibirmu manis," jelas Donghae sebelum memagut bibir Hyukjae lebih dalam. Merasakan rasa manis di seluruh bibir plum itu.

"Sepertinya lipbalm yang kupakai baru-baru ini cocok dengan seleramu," kata Hyukjae setelah melepaskan pagutannya dengan Donghae. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, merasakan rasa manis yang masih tertinggal.

"Kau ganti lipbalm?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Hmm, aku menggantinya dengan aroma blueberry baru-baru ini."

Ah, tidak heran Donghae merasa aroma manis yang berbeda. Biasanya Donghae merasakan aroma vanilla atau strawberry saat mencium Hyukjae.

"Oh, sekarang kau harus ikut aku ke suatu tempat." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, lalu tersenyum sambil menunggu Hyukjae menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Kemana?"

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

Hyukjae mematung dengan keadaan mulut terbuka dan mata yang terbuka lebar. Ia tercengang dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Ternyata Donghae mengajaknya ke sebuah studio foto sederhana yang tak jauh dari rumah singgah tempat mereka tinggal sementara, sepulang dari mengunjungi Donghwa. Awalnya Hyukjae mengira Donghae akan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dengannya. Hyukjae bahkan sempat berpikir Donghae akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan pergi ke New York.

Tapi ternyata semua dugaan Hyukjae salah. Donghae mengajaknya bukan untuk membicarakan soal hubungan mereka, melainkan untuk menunjukan hasil jepretannya yang luar biasa indah.

Di sana, di tembok studio yang berwarna putih bersih itu, Hyukjae melihat ada banyak foto dirinya yang diambil diam-diam tanpa ia sadari. Ada berbagai macam pose di sana. Hyukjae yang sedang membaca, Hyukjae yang sedang mengoleskan lipbalmnya, Hyukjae yang sedang tertawa lepas saat bercanda dengan teman-temannya, juga Hyukjae yang sedang memberengut marah karena makanannya direbut Changmin. Semua momennya saat di sekolah diabadikan dengan apik dan indah oleh Donghae.

"Kau adalah objek terindah yang akan selalu aku abadikan selama sisa hidupku," kata Donghae tiba-tiba.

Hyukjae masih mematung ditempatnya, ia masih takjub dengan semua foto yang menempel didinding studio. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak fotonya yang menempel di sana. Yang jelas, itu banyak dan Hyukjae tidak sanggup menghitungnya.

"Kemana pun aku pergi, berapa banyak pun objek indah yang aku temui, kau tetaplah yang terindah dan tempat di mana aku ingin kembali," Donghae masih melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil memandangi punggung Hyukjae.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae berbalik dan pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan sekotak cincin Boucheron Quatre berukuran kecil. Cincin brand ternama yang menjadi incaran Hyukjae selama ini. Hyukjae menatapnya takjub, ia tidak menyangka Donghae benar-benar membelikan cincin itu untuknya. Selama ini Donghae selalu mengeluh dan mengomel pada Hyukjae jika ia sudah membahas soal cincin itu. Tidak disangka, kini cincin itu ada dihadapannya.

"Kau terharu, ya?" tanya Donghae sambil tertawa pelan. "Aku mengumpulkan sisa uang kerja paruh waktuku juga hasil mengikuti kontes untuk membelikan cincin mahal ini."

"Kau tidak berharap aku menangis karena terharu, bukan?" tanya Hyukjae tanpa melepaskan pandanganya dari cincin berwarna perak dan hitam itu.

Donghae tertawa renyah. "Kau tidak cocok seperti itu," katanya sambil meraih jemari halus Hyukjae dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis kirinya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke New York untuk belajar. Tapi ...," Donghae menggantung kalimatnya. Ia merengkuh pinggang Hyukjae dengan sebelah lengannya.

Mata bulat Hyukjae menatap mata sendu Donghae yang berada dua inci dari wajahnya. Sesekali ia berkedip sambil menunggu kalimat Donghae yang selanjutnya.

"... tapi aku ingin berkomitmen denganmu terlebih dahulu."

Hyukjae masih memandangi Donghae, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang seperti semalam. Tidak, sepertinya ini lebih kencang lagi.

"Jadi, maukah kau menungguku sebagai tunanganku?"

Mata Hyukjae melebar sempurna. Ia tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-katanya dan tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari Donghae.

"Aku ...," Hyukjae tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Hei, terima saja! Nanti dia berubah pikiran dan kembali lurus melirik gadis cantik!" seru Changmin yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana bersama Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah tidak peduli.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan bocah berisik ini," sahut Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Changmin yang berada di sebelahnya dengan jempol.

Donghae dan Hyukjae menoleh bersamaan ke arah mereka, kemudian Donghae kembali menatap Hyukjae dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak berani mengajakmu menikah sekarang, karena aku belum punya apa-apa. Tapi aku berjanji akan berusaha hingga sukses dan benar-benar memilikimu secara utuh. Aku akan membahagiakanmu dengan cara apapun."

Hyukjae tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi, ia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi Hyukjae hanya diam dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Donghae. Memeluknya seerat mungkin.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Lihat saja jika di New York kau berani melirik yang lain dan selingkuh dariku, akan kuhabisi kau tanpa ampun! Kucabik-cabik penismu , lalu kugunduli kepalamu!"

Demi bibir plum Hyukjae yang manisnya keterlaluan itu, ancamannya sungguh mengerikan dan bahasanya luar biasa vulgar.

Donghae tertawa was-was. "Kau bercanda, bukan?"

Mata Hyukjae memincing. "Kalau kau penasaran, coba saja dan kita lihat bagaimana akhirnya."

Donghae berdeham, kemudian menggeleng takut. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam."

Hyukjae tersenyum manis sebelum memagut bibir tipis Donghae. "Aku mencintaimu, idiot."

 _Karena selama kau berada di sisiku, aku akan melakukan segalanya demi menciptakan akhir yang bahagia untuk kisah kita berdua..._

 **END**

.

.

 **EPILOG**

"Hei, Chokyu, merk cincinnya benar seperti yang dimaksud Donghae, bukan?" tanya Changmin ragu-ragu pada Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak peduli.

"Bukankah Victoria bilang itu merk yang benar?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya, karena ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Vict bilang ini memang cincin Bou ..., apa namanya?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "Bou ... che ...,"

"Bucherry!" seru Changmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun meliriknya malas. "Boucheron, bodoh!" hardiknya sambil memukul pelan kepala Changmin.

"Mulutmu memang hanya fasih saat mengunyah makanan saja."

Changmin mengusap kepalanya sambil menggerutu. "Donghae sialan itu kenapa malah menyuruh kita datang jauh-jauh ke Jeolla hanya untuk mengantarkan cincin ini?" keluhnya kesal.

"Itu karena dia sama bodohnya denganmu, Chwang. Dia mau melamar Hyukjae, tapi lupa membeli cincin dan akhirnya aku yang harus kerepotan," kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah, kita semua bodoh."

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Kalian saja, aku tidak termasuk."

"Sialan!"

.

 **ooODEOoo**

.

 **Haaaiiii...**

 **Menyambut ultah si ganteng DH saya bikin fanfic ini... besok akan ada yg special lg hahahah**

 **Oh ya ini remake dari manga my first love... benar2 remake krn saya menambahkan dan mengurangi seperlunya :)**

 **Happy Birthday Donghae :)**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
